


Mischief Turned to Chaos

by shadesofmidnightsun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofmidnightsun/pseuds/shadesofmidnightsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first "no" judged. The second "no" was in vain. The third one came too late. Loki had already fallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Turned to Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble about the final moments on the Bifrost.
> 
> I don't own anything.

The first no judged, a condemnation beyond compare, undeniable, sharp as a spear, hot and cold under the skin, fire and ice; the latter couldn't hurt, the former not warm. Together, they were devastating. A rejection, final, once and for all. There was no way around it; hopes had been crushed, fears confirmed, come to life. A blow with the power of all years passed, of defeats and disappointments, all the words bitten back, sentences cut off, of sharp gazes, of dark hours glory could never have reached, dried up tears and painful smiles, with the power of a permanent life in shadow.

A blow to where it hurt the most.

Never the same, never equal, never enough.

The second no was in vain. The void was too big, too dark to be crossed, the wounds too deep to heal. Two pairs of eyes that used to look in the same direction, but only one that noticed, two minds that never played the same game, never by the same rules. Too different. The one bond eliminated, the truth pressing down with the weight of the universe, the resolve gone yet stronger than ever.

There was no opportunity for the right words, and no words to make amends. Redemption would take time.

And the time had passed.

The third no came too late.

Past doesn't give second chances, present is accompanied with regret, and future does not yet exist. Changes remain unspoken wishes, questions a companion, the fear of having done it all wrong and the knowledge of having made the right decision ever present in the heartache.

Finally the right word. But there were no ears to hear it.


End file.
